


Jaded and Scarred

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: Legends of Vidow [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fear, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Vio, Not LU, PTSD, Shadow is a hurt bean, Species Differences, Vidow, Vio is not having anyones shit, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Vio looked at Shadow and saw a hurt, angry being that needed to know what it felt like to be cared for, and maybe even loved.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legends of Vidow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Jaded and Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, have some Linkcest because that's how i roll XD
> 
> mind the tags, and enjoy!

It took a long time for Vio to convince Shadow that they didn’t mean any harm. The demon was scared, oftentimes for seemingly small reasons, and didn’t at all enjoy the fact that they had tethered him to their own soul. 

Four was the specific one he was tied to, and Shadow gave them a run for their money in terms of peace and quiet being shattered. Vio was… the only one that really tried to reach out to him, though. 

Vio looked at Shadow and saw a hurt, angry being that needed to know what it felt like to be cared for, and maybe even loved. 

Shadow looked back, malice in his eyes, but Vio saw the fear behind it.

They were resting in a glen, the lot of them, Wild and Twilight lighting a fire and preparing to cook a meal that would take off the remaining aches and weariness of the day’s events. Vio had decided to sit back from the light, Shadow hovering just next to him, glaring at his family. 

Hyrule was nearby, glancing over every so often to make sure nothing was happening that meant that he might be needed, anxious lad that he was. Vio appreciated it, but despite their size, they were perfectly capable of taking care of a demon like Shadow. 

All it took was a firm, capable, hard “No.” and Shadow was more likely than not to listen… if only because Four as a group had already shown him the punishment regarding not listening to what he was told.

But the last thing Vio wanted, as their own personal self and feelings, was for Shadow to be afraid of them. Nothing made their heart ache more than to see Shadow flinch when someone made too loud of a noise, or got a little too close during a fight. Nothing made them more angry than for their headmates to be cruel to him, pushing him around and making him feel unwelcome.

So, that night, Vio took over completely, shoving them all back and taking the front spot. 

It felt good, finally being out on his own, and Shadow definitely noticed, going a little rigid. Vio didn’t take full control often, deciding that they were more of a background influence, but tonight?

Tonight they had an excellent reason to push the idiots they shared a headspace with back so they could make things right. 

“Shadow?” they asked, still not looking at him. They could hear him shifting, uncomfortable with the sudden change in demeanor, but they didn’t answer.

“It's okay if you don’t trust me. My family’s not given you much reason to.” they said, voice low. The smell of roasting chicken was wafting across the glen, making Vio’s mouth water. They hoped there would be biscuits with it, perhaps even some sort of baked apples. 

They waited a long time, but slowly, slowly, Shadow settled onto the cool grass beside them, hands in his lap, dark eyes trained right on Vio and their every movement. 

“Why should I trust any of you?” he finally whispered, eyes flitting from hero to hero, waiting with baited breath to see if they’d heard him, if they’d retaliate to his words. 

Words meant a lot, in their worlds. Saying the wrong thing could get you beaten, or worse. 

But Vio only stared ahead, watching the fire crackle and burn high into the chilled night sky above them, and said a simple, “You shouldn’t.”

There was silence after that, confused and charged with the unsure, but Shadow didn’t move. Didn’t try to escape, didn’t try to attack, even though Vio would feel it in the air around them that he’d thought of it.

Instead a hand slowly came up, hesitant as if Vio would attack at any moment, and took their own. Deft fingers gently traced the lines in Vio’s hand, gray fingers gently examining the differences in the tones and the way their hands were structured.

It was a show of trust, Vio knew. Something that Shadow had wanted to do, see why they were different and what made them so, but there was no chance of getting any information from the rest of their family.

He let go, shuffling in place even as he looked away, as if guilty.

“...Thanks.”

Vio shook their head. “It's no problem. Next time give me some warning though.”

Shadow nodded once, sharp, and that was the end of the conversation that night.

He didn’t sleep, not that he ever did. 

But he did lay next to Vio as long as they was there, in control.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!!
> 
> my tumblr is here, if anyone is interested! : https://freshie-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
